Blue Exorcist
by killerninja123
Summary: Rin Night had just became a fully fledge exorcist. She thought it was the greatest day of her life and decide should celebrate, but on that night before the celebration, everything turn out that she didn't expected.
1. Chapter 1: Rin

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Rin, I can't believe you got into another fight again!" Yasmin exclaimed as she fit my wounds.

I sighed. "Sorry. OUCH!"

"You know you have your exam to become an actual exorcist!" Yasmin shouted. "You have to take this seriously or else you won't become one."

"I know, but I will make Old Geezer proud!" I said

"Stop calling dad, 'Old Geezer'!" Yasmin snapped.

"You got to admit he _is _old." I pointed out.

Yasmin rolled her eyes. "Just get to school and pass your test."

"Yes, mom." I said sarcastically as I got off of the counter.

Yasmin shook her head as she smiled. Yasmin is my twin sister and I'm holder than her, but were not identical. Yasmin has long wavey brown hair, fair skin, and blue eyes, while I have a choppy spikey pixie cut black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Basically, we only have the same eyes, but Yasmin is very pretty, smart, and all the guys like her, so they made lunch for her everyday, but she keeps on refusing them. Everyone thinks that Yasmin is my older twin than the other way around. I don't know why they think that, but I don't see how they think that.

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" I asked

Yasmin shook her head. "No, I'll be pretty busy. Just make yourself a quick breakfast and head on to school. Dad is waiting for someone important to arrive."

"Who?"

"You'll know when the time is right."

I sighed and mimicked. "You'll know when the time is right."

"Just get to school already!" Yasmin shouted

I rolled my eyes. I grab a donut with blue frosting and black sprinkles. I went out of the church and walked to school as I ate my breakfast. I don't see why Yamsin has to act all grown up on me and everyone else. I know I can be a "little" bit rebellious, childish, and having a massive temper, but I can't control my personality.

Up ahead, I saw a teenage guy with blonde hair and green eyes. Between him was his friend. They both have black hair, but the one on the right has black eyes, while the other has brown eyes. I darken my face. I don't want to get into a fight with those gangs again or else, I have to hear another lecture from Yasmin and Old Geezer.

"So you're Rin Night, eh?" The leader asked. "I'm Sean Gray and this two between me are Nick and Dave."

"What do you want?" I barked

"You mess with us yesterday," Sean replied as he cracked his knuckles. "I never thought a girl can beat up a gang of men. You must be strong. But how strong are you? Only men can fight us, not women. Women are weak spineless fools. They should stay at home and make me a sandwich."

My eyes flared with anger. "You know what? Why not you just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Suddenly, the pole fell onto the gang. I was confused of what just happened. I thought I saw something blue, seconds before the pole fell, but it must be my imagination. Sean and his gang got the pole off of them. Their noses were bleeding and their teeth cracked. Nick and Dave looked at me and ran off. Sean looked at me with disgust.

"So the rumors are true," He muttered.

"What rumors?" I snapped.

"That you're a death and demon's child."

Sean ran off to catch up with his gang. I clenched my fists. Why do people think I'm a death and demon's child? Just becaues I get so angry and violent doesn't make me a child of death and a demon, does it? I sighed silently to myself and continue to walk to school. I've got to be extra careful and try to control my temper at people, or else another pole might fell on them, but I got to admit it was really funny.

As I got to school, I took the exam. I hate tests. I don't see why exorcists have tests just to become one. It's just plain stupid! Why can't they just say that we're exorcists and please make sure you make the right decision on fighting demons and monsters? I was the last one to finished my tests. Everyone looked at me with disgust and whisperedabout me behind my back. I was tempted to force them to tell me what they said and I'll threaten to beat them up, but I stayed quiet. I don't want to disappoint Old Geezer and Yasmin about my fights with other people.

"Are you done grading it yet?" I asked in annoyance. "Can we graduate as exorcists now?"

"Not yet, Miss Night!" The teacher snapped at me. "I only have nine more papers to go."

"Well hurry up, man, I can't wait any longer!" I shouted.

The teacher huffed and went back to her grading. As I look outside, I saw a some kind of spiritual blue fire like thing flowing around the skies. It must be one of the kind spirits, I thought. While I was waiting, I was spacing out, when everyone was just staring at me as if I was an idiot as always and eventually I started to give myself a short nap.

"Wake up!" Shouted a voice

I open my eyes and saw my teacher. In her hand was the paper and another paper that was rolled up like a diploma. I took the two papers. I looked at my test first. My eyes shot out from its sockets. My mouth fell open. Every student crowded around me to see what was my grade.

"YES!" I screamed.

"Night has a...a...A-?" someone shouted

"She only missed three?" asked another person.

"This is a miracle!" someone exclaimed.

"I can't believe she graduated!" said another.

"Alright, alright, get to your homes and show your parents!" The teacher said happily. "This is a great honor that all of you graduated. Now run along and don't run into any demons or monsters."

Before everyone can ran out of the door, I dashed pass them and jumped into the air. I couldn't believe I did it! I passed! I never thought that I'll pass, but I did! I can't wait to show this to Yasmin, and Old Geezer! As I was running with joy, I stopped and pause for a second. There in front of me was thousands of fur ball demons. I kind of remember studding about them. At night and sometimes day they go on a certain living thing and possessed them and take control of their body. I put my hand on my gun just in case of any demons or monsters appeared. Somehow I have a strage feeling that something horrible is going to happen, but it might just be my imagination. While I was walking, I saw Yasmin. She was talking one of our exorcists.

"Yo, Yasmin!" I called

Before Yasmin can turned arounds, I gave her a hug as I tackle her. She was confused of why I was hugging her, but she hugged me back. I was jumping up and down like a little toddle wanting some candy, but I couldn't help it. I was so surprised and excited that I have to tell Yasmin and Old Geezer about this.

"What is it, Sis?" Yasmin asked

I open my mouth to answer, but then Old Geezer came in. He had gray hair and a gray beard. He was dressed in all black. He saw me and smiled happily at me.

"Old Geezer look! I pass! I pass!" I exclaimed

I shove the paper into his face. Old Geezer looked examined the test score as if I was lying about it. Yasmin looked at it along with him and futher on, everyone in the church was looking at my score. Old Geezer and Yasmin stare at me with amazement. They gaped at me as if this was a dream.

"You passed!" Old Geezer cried.

"Amazing!" Yasmin gasped.

"We should celebrate!" I said. "Come on, we haven't had a party for years!"

Old Geezer sighed. "Okay, but this is the only one you'll be getting than your birthday!"

"YYAAAHHOOO!" I screamed.

"Sister settle down," Yasmin said. "Just get ready and we'll set up the party."

I ran pass Yasmin and Old Geezer so I can get to my room. I was so hyper by this. I wanted to shout to the world and see me now. I knew this party is going to be super epic! As I got into my room, I change my into my casual clothes. I wore a blue shirt with a skull, an unzip beige jacket, black rip jeans with a chain belt, gloves, and black nike shoes. I look at a picture at the nightstand. In the picture was a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. I picked it up and smiled.

"Mom, I'm an exorcist!" I said. "I finally did it! I wish you can see me now."

I don't know about my mom that much, but she died from childbirth after my sister and I were born. We don't know who our father is, but I assume he's dead. I'm not sure, but Yasmin thinks he's alive and all, but I doubt it. He left my mom, my sister, and I. Even if he's a live, I don't think I can trust him.

I went downstairs and went into the church. The party was set up. I couldn't believe how much they prepare it fast. I got to admit, but Old Geezer and Yasmin are pretty good with their hands. I look outside to see if there were still more about the fall dusk demons. They were still outside and it was almost night. I knew that at night, demons are powerful on that time. I had tobe careful if I ever want to go outside in the night. Or else I will be dead.

"Old Geezer, what are we going to do with those dusk demons?" I asked

"Don't worry, Rin," Old Geezer replied. "Matthew and Garret are closeing the gates and outting a spell on it. Hopefully we don't get interuppted tonight."

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

I poured the punch into my cup and drank it. Yasmin came in and she was wearing a black dress with matching leggings and shoes. She looked great while I look normal. She seems to be worry about something, but she's always worried all the time, like an worried adult.

"Hey, Yas do you want a drink?" I called. "Or some food?"

Yasmin nodded. "Sure, toss me a cinnomin roll."

I toss her the cinnomin treat to her. She caught it from her mouth. I rolled my eyes. Yasmin does have a Talent to catch food with her mouth than her hands. Old Geezer went to the radio and was about to turn it on, but then the ground started to shake. I drop my cup as it spills onto the ground. Suddenly, I heard tires screeching outside. I don't know what was going on, but the sound was getting closer and closer.

"Yasmin, you and the others guard the entrance!" Old Geezer shouted. "I need to take Rin downstairs."

"Yes, sir!" They said

I raised an eyebrow. Downstairs? We don't have downstairs, we only have upstairs. What is he talking about? Old Geezer pulled out a silver key from his pocket. He pulled my arm as we went at the front of the church. He lead me to the large old radio that we never use. There I notice was a key hole. I scratch my head in confusion. How come I never notice that before? Old Geezer placed the key in the hole and turn it. The large radio moved to the right and it showed an entrance.

"This way, Rin." Old Geezer said as he went down the dark stairs. "There's somthing you need to know."

"Know about what?" I asked as I followed him.

"About what actually happened fifteen years ago." Old Geezer replied

"What do you mean?" I questioned him. "You told Yasmin and I that my mom drop us here becaues she was very ill!"

Old Geezer stopped. There was a chest. He use the entrance key and unlock the chest. Old Geezer reached out and pulled out a blood red sword carrier. Old Geezer unzip the bag and pull out a sword. The sword kind of look like a katana, but it's not. Attach to the sword was a strap. He handed the sword to me as if it was meant to be.

"What is this?" I asked

"A demon slaying sword." Old Geezer replied. "This sword is made of stygian, imperial gold, and celestial bronze."

"Why are you giving this sword to me?" I demanded

Old Geezer's face darken. "This sword, Kurikara has all of your demonic powers."

My eyes widened. "WHAT?

Old Geezer nodded. "Yes. You see, Rin, you and Yasmin ar the children of Hades, the ruler of the Underworld. When your mother was carrying you two in her womb, Satan, the ruler of demons possessed her so he can put his demonic powers inside of you two. He thought his powers would split in half, but it didn't. Yasmin was too weak to have those powers becaues of her half-blood powers, so all the demonic powers went to you instead. After you were born, I placed your demonic powers inside this sword so that way you can stay as a half-blood until the sword can't hold your powers."

"What abouy my half blood powers?" I questioned. "Are they in there? Does Yasmin knows about this"

"Yes, Yasmin does know, but I actually don't know about your half-blood powers," Old Geezer answered. "Since you have the demonic powers, it makes you a full demon becaues your demon blood goes along with your godly blood, but you're still a half-blood in many ways."

_CRASH!_

My head jolted up. Old Geezer and I went back to the entrance to see what was going on. There we saw a large truck that was crashed into the church. Old Geezer pushed me inside.

"Stay in here and run!" He shouted as he handed me a squirt gun and old coins. "Call Camp Half-Blood right now! Whatever you do, don't unsheath that sword. If you do, you'll be turn into a demon. You can't go back to your regular self like now."

"Hey, wait!" I called. "I want to help! I'm an exorcist!"

"You can't!" Old Geezer snapped. "Even though you just became one, but those demons are after you becaues of Saton. Even though you are Hades's daughter you are still Satan's spawn by his powers!"

My mind felt empty. Was this just an act for Old Geezer being my father? Was everything a lie when he said he love me? Anger swell inside my head. I felt the heat tensing inside my body. Old Geezer went out of the entrance and the radio closed. I gasped and bang on the entrance door.

"Hey, let me out!" I shouted. "Old Geezer get me out you, old man!"

I heard men screaming and fire craskling. I wonder if Yasmin was okay. I don't want her to get hurt becaues of me. I ran into the dark hall. Somehow I was able to see very well in the dark. I saw a tunnel and ran. I can't just sit there and do nohing. I just want to join them and fight. As I ran, I saw a door. I kick the door open and saw I was outside. In front of me, I saw a black cat with two tails.

I smiled. "Hey, Kilala. Want to help me on a battle?"

Kilala nodded. I always like that cat. Kilala started to gowl and turn into a giant cat. I hope on her back, as I held the sword. Inside the church, I saw the exorcists getting over power. The only ones who were still standing were Yasmin and Old Geezer. There I saw dogs that were possessed by demons. There were many of them and no one is left, except the only two that I know. Running into the church were goblins. Behind them was a giant golbin that was charging at Yasmin and Old Geezer.

"Go, Kilala!" I shouted. "Hit that giant goblin, now!

Without hesitation, Kilala charged and made a giant leap into the window. She landed on the head of the goblin. Yasmin and Old Geezer saw me with shcok. I knew he thought I was going to call for help, but he should know that I never listen what he says. I jump off of Kilala's back. Kilala started to attack the other demons. Old Geezer walked up to me. He was furious as I disobey his order.

"What the hell are you thinking?" He demanded. "Are you supid, Rin? You can get yourself killed!"

"WILL YOU SHOUT UP!" I screamed

The paino in the far corner started to burst into blue flames. I breath heavily as I showed my anger twords the one who raised me. I couldn't take it anymopre. Everything must be a lie. He told me when I was little that I'm not a demon child for beating up people my age, but no! It was a lie after all. It must be!

"Sister-" Yasmin began to say.

"Everything you told me was a lie wasn't it!" I shouted with rage. "You told me I wasn't a demon's child, but you lie! You lie to me! Am I just a Hades and Satan's spawn? Is that what you think of me?"

"Look, Rin-" Old Gezzer began to say.

"Shut up, I hate you!" I bellowed. "I hate you! I wish you weren't my father!"

_SLAP!_

Yasmin gasped.

My eyes were shock. My eyes turn to Old Geezer. He looked hurt of what I said. I didn't care if he slapped me, but I couldn't help, but to be anger at him. Old Geezer backed away from he. His hands and knees went onto the ground as if it looked like he was in pain. He was shaking and laughing the same time.

"Hey, Old Geezer are you alright?" I asked.

"No, this can't be happening!" Yasmin shouted

What is she talking about? I wondered.

Suddenly, blue flames eurpted on Old Geezer. His body was changing. His ears turn like an elf, he sprouted a tuff-like tail, blood was puring over his eyes and his nose was bleeding, his nails became sharp like claws, his teeth was sharpened, and his eyes became red. He stood up and looked at me. He gave me a evil smile as he laugh in a demonic laugh.

"Hey there, sweetheart!" Old Geezer said in a demonic voice. "Doin' good? That's right, the man himself has come all the way out here just to see his cute little girl! So look happy about it!"

"Who are you?" I asked. "What happen to Old Geezer?"

"The name's Satan." He replied. "God of the demons, and your one and only father. You can call me 'Daddy' if you like! Gyahahahahah!"

"You're not my father!" I shouted with hatred.

"Oooh, isn't that nice," Satan said and turn to Yasmin. "Ah, my _other_ daughter. Good to see you too. Still in that idiotic camp are you?"

Camp?

"Get out of him" Yasmin shouted.

Yasmin got out her gun and pointed at Satan. Yasmin shot three times at Satan, but the bullets turn into dusk. She got out her knives and screamed as she charges twords him. Satan shook his head. In his hand was blue fire. The fire turn into a firy sword. Satan smirked as if he knows what to do with Yasmin. When Yasmin got closer to Satan, he plung his blue firy sword into Yamsin's chest. Blood rolled out of Yamsin's lips. She fell flat on the ground. I just stood there watching the horror.

"Now after that's been taken care of," Satan said. "Why not you, my daughter go to the Tartarus with me? I can make you a full demon without having Hades and human look mix instead of you."

Then I felt something squishing against my feet. I look down and saw the ground turning black to the entrance of the dark cave of the Tartarus. I tried to move my feet, but the black ooz was keeping me from getting out. I screamed in terror.

"Get me out of here!" I screamed. "Leave me alone! Help!"

Satan laughed. "See? Isn't this nice? I love the scream of terror. It comforts me."

I screamed some more. I regret what I said to Old Geezer. I didn't mean what I said. I was just angry that's all. I can't control my anger, even if I try, it just gets worst. I wanted to cry like a little kid again. I knew I used to cry a lot becaues people think I was a demon child, but this time I wanted to cry becaues of happening. I can feel my legs being grabbed at the bottom as if the demons and titans in the Tartarus wanted me to join them.

"HELP!" I screamed one last time.

Satan smirked. "No one isn't going to help you. You're going to be with your dear, father for-GET A WAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

I gasped. That's Old Geezer's voice. Satan's red eyes began to turn brown. I knew those eyes belong to Old Geezer's. I think he's fighting Satan to order to save me. Old Geezer reached for his exorcist broach as his hands shook. He press a red button and out came a needle-like blade. Old Geezer turned to me and smile.

"Rin...I always see you as my daughter...than being a demon." Old Geezer said

Old Geezer jab the blade into his chest. Satan screamed as the body he possesses is dying. Blue flames went out of Old Geezer's body. I gaped at him. He jut killed himself so Satan won't harm me? This is inhuman! Old Geezer took a few steps and fell onto the black ooz. He was starting to sink in like I am. I knew Satan had left his body, but what about the entrance to the Tartarus? How come it's still activating?

I look at Yasmin to see if she was alright. Blood was pouring out of her mouth, but she had her gun pointed. Pointed at me. My eyes widen. What is she doing? Why is she pointing her gun at me? I'm her sister!

"I only became an exorcists becaues I wanted to protect you!" Yasmin said. "But instead you cause this threat among us! You're an idtiot! You shouldn't said that to Dad! You're his weakness. You're the one who cause his death! Now you're causing mine!"

Yasmin click her gun so she can get ready for fire. I shook my head. I don't want to be killed by my own sister. This is worng. I don't want this to happen. I put my hand on the hilt of the sword.

"Listen...You're right about me being an idiot," I said. "So say whatever you want, I don't care, but...I'm your sister, don't you dare point that gun at me! We're sister remember?"

I pulled the hilt out of it's sheath. The sword burst into blue flames along with me. I felt my body changing rapidly. My ears were the shape of an elf-lik ears, my teeth sharpen, my nails were like claws, a tuff-like tail sprouted, blue flames came around me everywhere. I didn't get burn at all. The flames felt warm as if it was the hearth. Above my head were two flames that almost look lie horns to me.

A enoumous demon came into the building and charged at Yasmin. I jump up into the air and raise the sword above my head. I screamed as I slash the demon in half. The blak entrance ooz disappeared. There I saw Old Geezer's body and he wasn't moving. I turn to my dying twin sister.

"I did not kill Old Geezer," I said. "If shooting me will give you satisfaction, then let's see you do it!"

I charged at her. "Shoot me!"

Yasmin glared at me. I went pass her. She gasped as if she never suspected that to happen. I leap up into the air and slice another and final demon in half. The demon turn into dusk. I put the sword, Kurikara back into it's sheath. My elf ears changed back, but it was the size of a normal human ears, except it was pointy, my teeth was a tiny bit sharpen, and I still have the tail.

"Don't insult me," I snapped. "I won't fight my own sister."

Yasmin began to cough up blood. I gasped and went over to her. I kind of forgot she got stabbed. I lay her on her back and see if I could treat the wound. The wound inside her chest was very deep. I got out my medcine and tried to treat her wounds. Nothing was working. Tears were over flowing my eyes.

"Yasmin, please don't die!" I begged. "I'm nothing without you! Please live!"

Yamsin smiled sadly. "I need you to do some last wishes for me."

"Tell me!" I said right away. "Tell me what to do!"

"Go to Camp Half-Blood." Yasmin instructed. "Chiron will know when you come. You'll be able to enter the barrier without not problem, but just don't open Kurikara. I want you to be out of trouble, but I know that won't happen. Take care of Kilala and don't give her too much japanese squid sake. When you get to camp, go to Nico di Angelo. He's our half brother along with our half sister Hazel Levesque. You won't be alone, I promise you that. The final and most imortant wish make sure you defeat Satan and make sure those demons don't hurt anyone who are important to you..."

Yasmin closed her eyes and her body was motionless. I screamed in agony. Blue flames erupted around me. Kilala went to me and rested her head on my head for comfort. Fat wetty tears went on Yasmin's face as if it look like she was crying. I wipe the ters out of my eyes. The surviving exorcist looked at me with sympathy. I got up wiping the dirt off of my pants. Kilala changed back into a small kitten. She leap onto my shoulder.

_What are we going to do now? _she asked

I jerk my head up. Demon telepathy? Impossible, I don't have that kind of power. I don't want to believe that everything right now is true. I don't want anyone to get hurt becaues of me. I strap my sword on my chain belt. I wanted look at this place one more time.

"Come, Kilala," I said. "We have a camp to go to."

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review Plz!**


	2. Chapter 2: Camp Half Blood

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Walking as a real pain. Even hiding my tail is a major pain too. I had to hide it in my shirt or pants so that way people will think I'm a normal human being, even though I'm a damn demon! Kilala was sound asleep on my shoulder. She was crying about Old Geezer's death. I couldn't blame her. I guess I shouldn't have said those words to Old Geezer, but I was angry. I just hope he can forgive me. He was a real father like to me, unlike Hades and Satan. Thinking about Old Geezer made me have some flashbacks. Like when I always get into fights, he threw a chair at me for being so stupid and told me to control my anger, he helped me tie a tie becaues I didn't know how to tie one, and he comfort me after I got into a fight when I was six. He told me that I'm not a demon's child, I'm his daughter.

I started to cry. Thinking about that moment made me happy and be myself, but I always wonder if I was a demon's child. Even though it is true. I got out my Ipod and listen to a song called 'Core Pride' by Uverworld. This song talks about how I have this "pride" and it tells about that it is hard to be myself and people think that you'll never change. It also says tht adults will look down on you and you think your dreams will be crushed, but they're not becaues the fire in your right that it your "pride." I knew the song was in japanese, but it's really a good song and very insperational.

I remember Yasmin always like this song. She always uses it to calm down my anger. I chuckled to myself. Yasmin is always the child adult in the family. She always think that she knows what's best for me. She doesn't mind about my rage of anger at all. I wonder how long did she knew about me, being a demon...

_Rin, do you sense that? _Kilala asked

My head jolted up. I do senes somethin, but not in a good way. I was still new to this whole being a demigod and a demon. I don't even care if anyone doesn't accepted me at the camp. I just want to do something good and defeat Satan's ass.

"We should keep on walking," I replied. "Do you remember where camp is, Kilala?"

Kilala nodded. _Yes, you just need to pass the strawberry sign and then in a few minutes, you'll see a pine tree._

"Pine tree?" I questioned.

_Yes, a pine tree. Just keep walking. I don't like what I sense._

I held my sword as I put my hand on it's hilt. I don't like the sense of this either. I walked a little faster than usual. I was scared for being captured by Satan. If I get captued, he'll turn me into a full demon and might use me as a weapon against the gods. I don't want that to happen. As I kept on walking, I saw a strawberry sign. Kilala was getting all excited and kept asking me if she can have some of the japanese squid sake. I wasn't sure if it's legal or illegal to give your two tail cat demon beer, but I told Kilala when we get there, I'll give it to her.

"Kilala, when did Yasmin knew about me?" I asked.

_After you protect her from bullies when you two were in pre-school. _Kilala replied. _When you made those bullies go away, Yasmin wanted to protect you too, so Shiro agreed to that and train her to be an exorcist. He told her everything what happened fifteen years ago like he told you before he died._

I never knew Yasmin wanted to protect me. I always thought that she cares about her studdies instead, but I never knew I was in her mind all the time. So, I guess that's why she's always my teacher in school and kept me in an empty classroom and taught me everything, while the other exorcist teacher taught the other students all together. Even in exorcist school, Yasmin and I have to share a room at a old dusky dorm. I always thought becaues we were twins, but now I understand. She was protecting me like Old Geezer.

_Rin, look up! _Kilala shouted

I look up and saw a pine tree. It was miles away from each other. My stomach growled for food and so did Kilala's. Crap! I forgot to get myself some food before we left! I'm so stupid! I should have thought of this before! Suddenly, I heard a crunching sound behind me. Kilala hissed. She got off of my back and turn into a large cat. I turn arund and saw a weird looking monster or demon. It had tenticles, a sharp fangs, a giant dog like body, with human legs, whiskers, demonic ears, and a ghoul like face.

"Ahhhh...yessss...the princess of...Satan..." The demon said. "Come to me, so my master will seize you!"

"RUN!" I screamed.

* * *

Shane POV

"I don't see why we have to be guarding here!" Leo shouted. "This is boring!"

I shook my head. I knew Leo hates to be the look out here, but it was Chiron's orders. Chiron told us he wanted two sons of Hepheastus who can summon fire needs to be the look out for someone important. I'm not sure what he meant, but I have this feeling we'll find out soon.

"It's Chiron's orders." I said. "He said we'll be expecting someone."

"Why can't he just tell us anyway?" Leo asked. "I mean, how many secrets does this guy have? A million?"

I sighed. "Well this is Chiron after all. He keeps secrets for a purpose."

"Hey, bro look!" Leo shouted as he pointed at the bottom on the hill, where the moral world is. "There's someone coming this way."

I look where he was pointing and he was right. There was a person coming this way. With him was a giant cat? Okay, now that's weird. They were running from a weird ghoul like creature. A demon! This isn't good. It must be a demigod then. In the person's hands was a sword that was wrap in red cloths. Why hasn't he open his sword? What is this person thinking?

"Leo, go get Chiron now!" I said.

"Do I have to?" Leo asked. "I don't want to miss the action!"

"Leo!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going, geez."

Leo ran down Half-Blood Hill. I open my hand and felt needles of sparks coming out of my hand. Finally out came a red-orange fire. I exhaled out as I felt the fire on my other hand to mke it into a flaming sword. I look at the boy who is running up the hill. The giant cat was protecting him, but it seems like that the person didn't want to be proected. He just threw rocks at the ghoul demon. I look back and saw Leo went inside the Big House. I knew this might take a while for Chiron to get here, so I ran out the borders of camp so I can help the newcomer.

When I got closer to the boy, it turn out that the boy was a girl. I felt so stupid now. The girl was about my age, she has a choppy spiky pixie cut hair, blue eyes, pointy ears, sharp teeth, pale skin, and wore dark clothing. The giant cat saw me and growled furiously. I thought about using my fire at it, but I was cautious if this cat was this girl's pet.

"Kilala, don't hurt him!" she shouted. "He might be from that camp."

"I am." I said. "Come up on this hill. You'll be safe from monsters here."

The girl scoffed. "I'm not sure about that part."

Auddenly a spary of purple toxic was raining all over us. The purple toxic burn into my skin. My skin turn red, almost brown to black. I look at the girl, but she only has minor burns on her. I was confused by this. How come she only has minor burns.

"Come on!" She shouted

The girl grab my wrist and we raced up the hill. The ghoul-like monster was still chasing after us. It tried to grab the girl with it's tentacules, but he kept on missing. I threw my fire sword at the ghoul monster. It burst into red flames, but it died out quickly. The girl lifted me up as she lift up my wrist. I was amazed by her strength. It's like she's has demonic strength in her, even though it's impossible. She screamed as she threw me to the barrier of camp. I landed at a rock next to the tree. Therock cause my stomach pain and made me vomit. I wanted to look back, but the pain of the toxic and my stomach cause me not to.

"GET A WAY FROM ME, YOU JACKASS!" the girl screamed

I shivered. She has some massive temper. Almost like Clarrise. She might be the daughter of Ares, but I'm not sure. Ares kids are buff and strong and this girl isn't buff, but she's strong. Then again, Nico is also short temper too, but I'm still not sure if she's the daughter of Ares or Hades. You never know. People thought I was the son of Demeter, becaues of my love for plants, but I turn out ot be Hepheastus' son.

I heard the sound of the sword coming out of the sheath. The girl screaming and snarling in rage. I didn't know what was happeneding, but I could see blue light. I can feel the intenseive heat of the blue light as if it was fire. The ghoul-like monster screamed and the monster scream died out. I heard the sword went back to it's sheath, the blue light died out. I slowly tried to push myself back onto my feat. I turn slowly around and saw the girl. She has some cuts on her arms, face, and legs. She smiled at me as if nothing was wrong and everything was okay.

Then I heard someone coming up behind me. I turn around and saw Leo with Chiron. Chiron looked at me then to the girl. His eyes widen as if something was either good or bad. The girl raised an eyebrow as fi she didn't know what's going on. The giant cat came through the barrier and turn back into a small kitten with two tails and two yellow horns on the forehead. The cat leap onto the girl's shoulder.

"Hey, Shane she's hot," Leo whispered to my ear.

"Dude, she just got here!" I snapped as I whispered back.

"Do you think she's Aphrodite's daughter?" Leo asked

I shurgged. "I'm not sure, but she does have a massive temper. Besides, why would a daughter of Aphrodite have a massive temper?"

"Ares?"

"Could be..."

"Hades?"

"I'm not sure, it's possible."

"Zeus?"

"That I'm not sure."

"Um...so this is Camp Half-Blood, right?" The girl asked

Chiron nodded. "Yes, child. Welcome. Now tell me your name."

"Rin Night," The girl said. "This cat here is Kilala. I'm an exorcist. I used to live at a church with my younger twin sister and my foster father, but yesterday night, they both died. My foster father, Shiro and my twin sister, Yasmin told me to get to Camp Half-Blood to talk to you and stay there."

Somehow Rin's last name is similar to Yamsin's. I wonder if they are related to each other. I mean, Rin does kind of look like Yamsin, except the hair, skin, and personality, but that do have matching blue eyes. Chiron's face turn serious as if she knew what the girl, Rin was talking about. I didn't know what was going on, but I think Rin is the important person that he's expecting, but I'm not too sure. What if she's not the one that Chiron is expecting.

"Leo go get, Nico right away and Shane go to the Apollo cabin so they can heal you." Chiron ordered. "I need to speak with Rin alone."

"Yes, sir." Leo and I both said.

"It's nice ot meet you, Rin." I said. "Hope you like it here."

Leo nodded excitedly. "Yeah, it's going to be a real blast!"

Leo and I ran where the cabins are. I look back to see Rin. She was looking over camp as if she didn't belong here. I don't see what's so different about her, except that blue light I saw. I wonder how did that came up. She might be Hepheastus' daughter, but I doubt it. She doesn't act like one. Chiron put his hand on Rin's shoulder and they both walked to the Big House in silence.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz Review!**

**Author's note:**

**Blue Exorcist is a japanese anime/manga.**

**Those of you have read/watch Blue Exorcist knew that Rin Okumura is a boy including his younger twin brother Yukio. **

**I know that Rin and Yukio are boys, but I just wanted to see what happens if they were girls. **

**After I write Blue Exorcist, I will write another story that has the same Rin, but it'll be his actual gender.**

**After I finish with Blue Exorcist, I'll write a story called Blue Demon or Black Demon. **

**I'm not sure about the title yet I'm still working on it, but yes in this story Rin is a boy with the same last name like in the manga/anime and all.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will come soon! :)**


End file.
